Τυλίγομαι Στο Ψέμα Για Να Ζήσω
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Το σκοτάδι έχει γεμίσει την καρδιά του, μα πάντα υπάρχει μια ακτίδα φωτός. Όταν εκείνη την νύχτα το μοιραίο συνέβη, τα πάντα άλλαξαν.


Στα σκοτεινά σοκάκια, κανείς δεν τολμά να μιλήσει , να εκφράσει την άποψη του. Κανείς δεν έχει το θάρρος να πει την αλήθεια , μα ακόμα αν και όλοι το αρνούνται, καταβάθος ξέρουν τι τους επιφυλάσσει το μέλλον...

O μαυροφορεμένος άρχοντας σιγά σιγά αποκτά όλο και περισσότερους υποστηρικτές: Δολοφόνους, κλέφτες, τζογαδόρους, ψεύτες, εγκληματίες κάθε είδους, τα αποβράσματα της σημερινής κοινωνίας όλα μαζεμένα σε εκείνη την βαθιά και δύσβατη σπηλιά.

Κάνεις δεν τολμά να τους αμφισβητήσει, διότι ξέρει ότι θα τον περιμένει θάνατος ακόμα αν προσπαθήσει να κρυφτεί στο σκοτάδι, θα τον βρούνε. Έχω στην κατοχή τους, όπλα που ο απλός κοσμάκης ποτέ δεν φανταζόταν ότι θα μπορούσαν καν να υπάρξουν.

Ο κόσμος πεινάει και εκείνοι απλώς κάθονται και γελάνε, λες και ζουν σε άλλον πλανήτη, δεν δίνουν δεκάρα τσακιστή για τις ζωές που χάνονται καθημερινά χάρη στο λοιμό που έχει πλήξει την χώρα.

Ένα μικρό αγόρι τρέχει να γλιτώσει από κάτι γίγαντες κρατώντας μια φραντζόλα ψωμί στο ένα χέρι και στο άλλο ένα μήλο. Το δαγκώνει χαμογελώντας παιχνιδιάρικα καθώς ένας από αυτούς είναι στο τσακ να τον πιάσει, αλλά εκείνος με έναν ελιγμό τον αποφεύγει στην τελευταία στιγμή και του βγάζει την γλώσσα έπειτα εξαφανίζεται στο μυστικό του κρησφύγετο.

Τα μάτια σκλήραναν αμέσως μόλις πέρασε το κατώφλι του σπιτιού του. Εκεί είναι καθισμένος ο μεθύστακας ο πατέρας του που ροχαλίζει σαν γουρούνι, ένα μικρό χαμόγελο φωτίζει το πρόσωπό του, αυτό σημαίνει ότι θα μπορέσει να δει την αδερφή του! Πηγαίνει όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορεί στο διπλανό δωμάτιο, εκεί κάτω από μια λεπτή κουβερτούλα είναι ένα κορίτσι αδυνατισμένο μπορούσε να διακρίνεις τα κόκαλα να εξέχουν από το δέρμα, ήταν σαν να είχε να φάει για μέρες και όντως έτσι μπορεί να είναι. Κάθισε δίπλα της και την χάιδεψε τρυφερά « Ξύπνα Μαριάμ.» Είπε με μια σιγανή φωνή για να μην τον ακούσει ο πατέρας του από το διπλανό δωμάτιο.

Το κορίτσι άνοιξε τα μάτια του και το πρόσωπό της έλαμψε από χαρά μόλις τον είδε πήγε να σηκωθεί αλλά δεν είχε αρκετή δύναμη «Κασσίμ!» Κατάφερε να πει καθώς εκείνος της έδωσε το ψωμί εκείνη το πήρε χαμογελώντας, έφαγε λίγο και μετά κοίταξε προς το μέρος του, αγκάλιασε τα γόνατά της ξαφνικά ενώ ήταν δίπλα της φαινόταν τόσο απόμακρος…είχε ένα σκοτεινό βλέμμα.

«Αδερφούλη;» Ψιθύρισε διστακτικά και γύρισε να την κοιτάξει «Συγνώμη απλώς κάτι σκεφτόμουνα.» Της χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά και ξάπλωσε δίπλα της εξιστορώντας τα κατορθώματα του αν και σε κάποια τα παρατράβηξε λίγο, δεν ήταν ανάγκη να το μάθει αυτό η αδερφή του όμως. Μόλις είχε πει περίπου 5 ιστορίες, την πήρε ένας γλυκός ύπνος για πρώτη φορά μετά από βδομάδες, η Μαριάμ δεν είχε εφιάλτες οι οποίοι την βασάνιζαν κάθε βράδυ από τότε που αρρώστησε. Ο Κασσίμ αναστέναξε, τα μάτια του θλιμμένα καθώς την σκέπασε καλύτερα ώστε να μην κρυώνει. Πόσο θα ήθελε να μπορούσε να την βοηθήσει, αλλά ήξερε ότι ήταν αδύνατον. Πόσο θα ήθελε να ήταν σε ένα παλάτι με τους καλύτερους γιατρούς, έτσι ίσως η Μαριάμ θα ζούσε, ήταν άδικο! Γιατί κανείς δεν ενδιαφερόταν για αυτούς; Γιατί έπρεπε ο πατέρας τους να είναι ένα μεθύστακας που δεν νοιάζεται για τίποτα άλλο πέρα από την πάρτι του;! Ήταν έτοιμος να ρίξει το πρώτο πράγμα που βρήκε μπροστά του στον τοίχο, αλλά σταμάτησε απότομα όταν συνειδητοποίησε ότι αυτό που ήταν έτοιμος να καταστρέψει ήταν η αγαπημένη και ομολογουμένως μοναδική κούκλα της αδερφής του που είχε ράψει η μάνα τους όταν ήταν ακόμα ζωντανή.

Για μια στιγμή επικράτησε απόλυτη σιγή, τότε πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και βγήκε έξω, δεν άντεχε άλλο να μείνει μέσα ένιωθε λες και πνιγόταν. Από τις ενοχές, τις αδικίες και τον αθεράπευτο πόνο.

Είχε ήδη βραδιάσει το φεγγάρι ήταν το μόνο φως που είχε, καθώς περπατούσε με μια απερίγραπτη έκφραση. Τα μάτια του χρυσά, όμως είχαν ήδη χάσει την λάμψη τους, τα χέρια του βαμμένα με αίμα και η ψυχή του μαύρη σαν το κατράμι. Τα βήματα του ήταν ο μόνος θόρυβος που ακουγόταν μέσα σε αυτήν την ήρεμη νύχτα και τότε το άκουσε, ένα ουρλιαχτό που σου έκοβε την ανάσα, η καρδιά του βροντοχτυπούσε στο στήθος του. Τι στο καλό ήταν αυτό;

Έτρεξε λίγο και τότε το είδε, μια γυναίκα νεκρή κρατώντας το παιδί της σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά της. Υπήρχε αίμα παντού, φόβος τον κυρίευσε, είχε ήδη αρχίσει να τρέμει, προσπάθησε να μην ουρλιάξει στο βίαιο θέαμα, αλλά του κόπηκε η μιλιά μόλις τα μάτια του έπεσαν πάνω στον δολοφόνο.

Είχε μάτια βαμμένα κόκκινα σαν το αίμα και κατάμαυρα μαλλιά που κυμάτιζαν απαλά, το υπόλοιπο του πρόσωπο κρυβόταν πίσω από μια μάσκα και τότε γέλασε. Ένα γέλιο τόσο τρομακτικό, τόσο κακό και τόσο ύπουλο, που του έκοψε την χολή.

Έπρεπε να φύγει και μάλιστα γρήγορα! Αλλά πώς; Πώς θα το έσκαγε χωρίς να τον πάρει είδηση;

«Ξέρω ότι είσαι εκεί.» άκουσε μια φωνή να λέει και τότε άρχισε να τρέχει όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε. Ξαφνικά όλα βυθίστηκαν στο σκοτάδι, το τελευταίο πράγμα που είδε ήταν ένα ζευγάρι χρυσαφένια μάτια.

**Τέλος του πρώτου κεφαλαίου.**

**Πώς σας φάνηκε; Είπα να προσπαθήσω κάτι διαφορετικό και στα ελληνικά! Θα χαρώ πολύ αν μου γράψετε ένα review με την άποψή σας, τώρα σας χαιρετώ, είναι σχεδόν δυο το βράδυ! Τα λέμε!~ **


End file.
